


Define gustar

by SrtaStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, Stiles Stilinki - Freeform, lydia martin - Freeform, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sabe le que le gusta y sabe lo que no, o eso cree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define gustar

**Author's Note:**

> Es un poco cursi y rápido pero espero que les guste

A Stiles le gusta el café descafeinado con mucha azúcar y canela, le gusta ver películas viejas y bizarras tirado en el sofá, le gustan las donuts con glaseado rosa y azucarilla, le gusta dormir en los días de nevada y le gusta ser el que visita Wikipedia y foros de Interne todo el tiempo. Se siente desmesuradamente orgulloso de ser el mejor comentarista de muchos blogs renombrados.

Al joven Stilinki le gustan muchas cosas, demasiadas como para hacer una lista (y a él le fascina hacer listas) tantas que podría pasar días nombrándolas y no acabaría. Sabe lo que le gusta y sabe lo que no, o eso cree, porque cuando Lydia asoma la cabeza de entre las cortinas de un probador del centro comercial y le suelta "¿Te gusta Derek Hale?" él queda paralizado. Su amiga (ex mejor amiga desde ahora) no esperaba respuesta, y vuelve a su tarea mientras sonríe con malicia y farbulla un "lo sabia".  
Lo cierto es que podría haber dejado el tema ahí, pero no es capaz de hacerlo.

_ ¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale, el hombre lobo?- pregunta 

_ Ese mismo- contesta la choca sin prestar mucha atención 

_ Define gustar, porque pues...es...guapo es, eso se nota a legua y media, cualquiera con ojos podría verlo, hasta Scott reconoce que tiene un cuerpazo que ¡Dios mio! ¿Viste sus músculos? Seguro que si, medio Beacon Hills los vio, y a cualquiera le gustaría, quiero decir, no es que ...

_ ¿Que si te gusta él, no su cuerpo?- le corta, porque si no lo hace va a volverla loca. No recibe una respuesta, tampoco esperaba hacerlo, no le hace falta. 

Esa noche Stiles se replantea la misma pregunta y descubre que no, que la categoría de gustar le queda muy chica a Derek; que el hombre le encanta, lo vuelve loco y lo mantiene cuerdo, todo a la vez, se da cuenta que lo adora y quiere cuidarlo y protegerlo, y sostenerlo para que no se caiga, y mucho más.

La epifanía lo golpea tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta se encuentra estacionando el Jepp frente al loft y dos segundos y medio después su boca colisiona contra la de lobo, quien después del impacto inicial no tarda en apresar la boca contraria antes que se aleje. 

Desde esa noche Stiles se replantea las cosas que le gustan, y hasta hace una lista (aunque con un poco de ayuda)

A Stiles Stlinski le gusta:

_ El sabor a su café favorito en los labios de Derek  
_ Ver películas viejas y bizarras acostado sobre Derek en el sofá  
_ Que Derek le vitoree cuando juega lacrosse como sustituto de Jackson (quien sospechosamente se siente enfermo en el partido más importante de la temporada)  
_ Cuando Derek le compra donuts para el desayuno  
_ Dormir abrazado al cuerpo caliente de Derek cuando nieva  
_ Los besos de Derek  
_ La cara que pone Derek cuando recién se despierta  
_ Su nombre en la voz de Derek  
_ Derek


End file.
